Resistive random-access memory (RRAM or ReRAM) is a type of non-volatile (NV) random-access (RAM) memory that operates by changing the resistance across a dielectric solid-state material often referred to as a memristor. The dielectric, which is normally insulating, can be made to conduct through a filament or conduction path formed after application of a sufficiently high programming voltage. The conduction path can arise from different mechanisms, including vacancy or metal defect migration, for example. When the filament is formed, it may be RESET (e.g., broken, resulting in high resistance) or SET (e.g., re-formed, resulting in lower resistance) by another voltage. After a memory cell has been programmed to a high or low resistance state representing the logic state of the cell, read voltages (lower than the programming voltage) can be applied to the cell to determine its respective resistance state (e.g., apply a fixed read voltage to the cell and read current from cell to determine resistance state).